


Rinse and Repeat

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [5]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris enjoys washing his master…and getting clean with him. </p><p>Warning: Language, sex, kink, S&M, off-screen spanking, orgasm denial, chastity device, consensual sex slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea by auroradream. Yay! Thank you for the idea!  
> Kink Bingo Prompt: washing/cleaning  
> Kink Bingo Prompt: chastity device (cock and ball harness)

“I love seeing my hand print on your ass,” Adam whispered against his ear, his palm stroking down the curve of Kris’s sore and tingling ass, lubed fingers slipping into his hole. “I think I need to spank you more often, what do you think, baby?” 

“Mmmmmmm…” Kris breathed out, not able to form words yet, but he was chanting _yes, yes, yes_ in his mind. 

Adam chuckled. “I’ll ask again when you’re fully conscious.” 

Kris panted, both fists clinging to the bedding as he lay over Adam’s lap, his head still buzzing from the impromptu spanking. Adam kept it brief and kept the slaps to his ass sharp, but not enough to push Kris all the way into his subspace. He was floating and felt like he was drunk, but still aware of everything. He knew he was _present_ and safe; and it gave him a chance to just let his mind be free of thoughts that usually made him doubt his abilities as a pleasure slave for _rock star_ Adam Lambert. Kris was still trying to get over that; trying to remember that Adam was a master, just like any of the other masters that Kris accepted contracts from. But the nagging doubt in the back of his mind made him afraid that one day, he was going to wake up and Adam was going to laugh at him. He didn’t want to fail; he wanted to please, to show that he was a good pleasure slave. 

“You take it so well now. You nearly went under, didn’t you?” Adam murmured, slipping his fingers out to tease the rim of his hole. “I felt you slipping away, but you’re still with me.”

“Yes, Adam,” Kris slurred, feeling drunk with the endorphins running through his system.

“Just from a little spanking,” Adam mused, sounding pleased. “Does your hole hurt? I used you so hard last night and it looks sore.” 

Kris closed his eyes and grinned, remembering how Adam just couldn’t seem to get enough, how he kept waking Kris up during the night to have him. 

“Tender…doesn’t hurt.” 

Adam widened his fingers, stretching Kris’s hole, a sharp twinge rippling out from the core of him. Kris gasped and buried his face into the covers again. 

“Owww…hurts now, Adam,” Kris cried out, sniffling. He was starting to feel more aware of things and he didn’t want Adam to hurt him. 

“I like it when it hurts; I like it when you cry for me.” 

Kris sniffled and then snorted against the duvet, half embarrassed and half amused. The crying was new for him as he normally didn’t have any kind of emotional breakdowns or breakthroughs when he was in a scene, not even when he was being punished. He thought it was better to take it stoically, especially during a punishment, and try to work through his feelings later while the pain faded away. His previous masters always let him lick his wounds alone, but Adam wouldn’t give him a chance to hide and he liked it when Kris found release with him, not just physically but emotionally as well. Kris didn’t really understand why he cried; it was just that he felt this sort of _click_ in the back of his brain telling him that everything was okay and he was free to feel everything. 

“You’re perfect,” Adam said, his other hand stroked Kris’s head, a firm presence on the back of Kris’s neck. 

“Adam, please,” he whined, rubbing his hard cock against Adam’s thigh. “I need to come.” 

“Not yet,” Adam said, his fingers moving in and out, thumb pressing hard in that sensitive area just behind his balls. Kris trembled, clenching around Adam’s fingers, wishing he could come, wishing he could disobey and let his body have what he wanted. 

“Adam…” he said, turning to give Adam his best needful look – all puppy eyes and little pout, sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead. He knew exactly how he looked to his masters; knew how it affected them. It was usually enough to get what he wanted. 

Except, Adam wasn’t so easily manipulated or susceptible to Kris’s pleas—oh, Adam _relished_ hearing Kris plead for things – he made Kris swallow his pride and beg in ways he never had before, but he usually saw through Kris’s attempts at seduction and spent a much longer time keeping Kris at the edge of his pleasure. 

“Be my good boy, Kristopher.” 

But despite his need to selfishly find his own pleasure, Kris really was a good boy to his core; so he whimpered, collapsing on Adam’s legs, giving Adam what he wanted most –submission to his will. 

“There, that’s my good boy, that’s what I wanted,” Adam crooned, pulling his fingers gently out of Kris. He rubbed Kris’s ass with his hands, grabbing the lobes firmly with his fingers, making Kris feel the throb and ache of his spanking. “I love it when you give it all up to me, just like this, my perfect pleasure slave.” 

Kris loved hearing the praise and he groaned, feeling his cock drag against Adam’s thigh, leaving a trail of pre-come on Adam’s bare skin. He felt Adam’s hand pat the back of his thighs and Kris knew that Adam wanted Kris to move off of him. 

“Get up and go get the butt plug.” 

“Yes, Adam.” Kris was excited that the scene wasn’t over yet, that Adam still wanted to play and Kris was looking forward to what Adam would want from him. 

He let out a happy sigh and moved as gracefully as he could off of Adam’s lap. He wiped the sweat and dried tears off his face with his arm, and walked to the cabinet to pull out the moderately sized flesh-colored butt plug. He turned and made his way back to Adam, handing it to him. 

“Your ass is so pink and gorgeous, baby,” Adam said, taking the butt plug and picking up the lube. Kris watched as he expertly lubed it and he licked his lips, wishing Adam would put his hands on Kris’s very hard and much neglected cock. 

“Thank you, Adam.”

He chuckled. “You’re welcome. Put your hands on my shoulder and prop your foot on the bed.” 

Kris moved closer to Adam, putting his left foot on the bed by Adam’s hip, his hands curling around Adam’s shoulder. Adam chuckled and pulled him closer so that his body was pressed flush against Adam’s chest, his cock rubbing against Adam’s tee-shirt. He groaned and flung his head back when he felt Adam pushing the plug into his ass. 

“Hold it inside, baby.” 

Strong hands held him by the hips as Adam’s hot mouth dropped over his cock, sucking on the head with a long pull. 

“Yes-es-es…oh! Adam!”

Kris choked back a startled, pleased sound, opening his eyes to look down to see Adam staring up at him, blue eyes wickedly satisfied with himself as his mouth tugged and sucked at the head, clever tongue pushing the foreskin back so that he could get at the sensitive glans underneath. Kris trembled, his right leg nearly giving out when he felt the tip of Adam’s tongue flick at the slit. 

“Ohhhh…yes…please…” 

Adam pulled off and licked his lips, pushing Kris backwards so that he was standing on both of his feet again. He felt his lips curl into a little pout and Adam chuckled, hands squeezing his hips with affection. Adam let him go and sat back on his hands, grinning at him as he gave Kris a long look. “Go to the cabinet and bring the cage.” 

Kris stared at him and made a face. “The cage? Really? Do I have to, Adam?” 

Adam narrowed his eyes, sitting up quickly. “Did I not make myself clear with my direction, Kristopher?” 

“No, Adam, I mean, yes, Adam.” He said, mumbling stupidly and turning to the cabinet. Adam didn’t keep very many toys in the bedroom, preferring the play room for their games. But one of the things that Adam did keep in the bedroom was the cage harness. 

Kris _hated_ that damned harness. It wasn’t like the presentation harness, which Kris loved to wear because it was built to show off his assets in the best way. But this one, this leather _cage_ , it made him feel owned and ugly and controlled in a way that was too real, too restrictive. The harness kept the butt plug in place and Kris loved the feeling of having something inside of him pressing on his prostate. It kept him right on that edge that he liked, knowing that Adam was going to play with him. But the part that he hated about the harness was the cage. The cock and ball cage kept him trapped and—and he hated that feeling of being trapped and kept and _controlled._

“Are you just being reluctant or are you deliberately disobeying me?” Adam called, his voice rising with just a hint of annoyance. “Because I can accept a little bit of your hesitance, Kristopher, but if you are disobeying me…” 

Kris looked at him over his shoulder and saw Adam was staring at him, all emotion off his face. He picked up the black leather harness, his body shaking with the threat of punishment. He didn’t want to be punished; he knew that Adam would make him wear the harness while he paddled him and Kris just—he just didn’t want that. He walked slowly towards Adam and held it out to him, but Adam didn’t take it. 

“Put it on, baby.” 

Kris rolled his eyes—

Adam slapped him. Kris gasped, dropping the harness as he stared at Adam in shock. He had only been slapped before, just that once by Adam, on Kris’s first night when he was blindfolded and on his knees. It excited him then because he knew it was his master asserting his dominance and setting up the basics of their relationship and Kris wanted that – needed that – but now, _now_ it shocked him back into sharp clarity and made him see where he failed. This wasn’t punishment, it wasn’t play, it was…it was _correction._ It was a direct statement of Kris’s failure and his correction for that failure. He felt his throat tighten with emotion, everything still near the surface from his earlier spanking, and he met Adam’s gaze without even knowing what he was doing. 

Blue eyes stared back at him with ruthless patience, Adam’s handsome face etched with his desire to be obeyed. The eyes narrowed slightly and Kris caught his breath, his chin trembling as his eyes watered slightly. He had disappointed Adam with his stupidity; he needed to watch his reactions and show his master the respect that he deserved. He’d forgotten because Kris was so used to…was so comfortable with Adam. He needed to remember that Adam was his master, that Adam was—

“Kristopher.” 

He dropped his eyes, hands wobbly against his thighs. “I’m sorry, Adam.” 

“Apology accepted.” 

Kris thrilled at knowing that Adam forgave him. He glanced up and found that Adam’s gaze wasn’t hard anymore, but curious. 

“Thank you, Adam.” 

“You’re welcome, Kristopher. Pick up the harness and put it on.” 

“Yes, Adam.” Kris licked his lips. He wanted to do it gracefully so that Adam wouldn’t laugh at him. He clenched his hands, trying to stop them from shaking, forcing his body to calm down. He had to do everything perfectly now. 

He wiped his eyes and then picked up the harness, slipping it on over his hips, buckling the skinny leather straps into place. He grabbed his cock and balls, slipping them through the tight straps that formed the cock ring with a soft grunt and adjusted the two straps that acted like a thong along his crack to hold the plug in place, and buckled it closed at the hip. He took a deep breath, his cock still hard inside the cage, the thin leather bindings chaffing against his skin. 

“Very pretty,” Adam said, giving him a delighted smile. “We’ll talk about your attitude later, but for now, I’m very pleased…and you know what, I’d like a soak in the tub. Why don’t you draw me a bubble bath? You can pick which oils and scents to use in it.” 

“Yes, Adam,” he said, feeling a little relieved that Adam was pleased, even though he was kind of nervous about the “talk” they would have later. Adam enjoyed the talks after a scene, especially something that was new or hard for Kris, asking him pointed, intimate questions that made Kris squirm. Adam was a sadist and liked seeing Kris struggle with the pain, but he also liked seeing Kris struggle with being honest and open. Kris wasn’t sure which was actually more excruciating, in the end. Putting it out of his mind, he turned and walked slowly into the bathroom, getting on his knees by the deep, sunken tub and turned on the faucets. 

Adam liked his baths hot, so Kris waited for the hot water to start before he closed the drain. The loud rumble of water filling the tub distracted him as he looked over the dozen or so bottles of bath oils. There were a lot of flowery and fruity scents, but Kris wanted Adam to smell like a bit of home, of Arkansas, so he selected the citrus and the eucalyptus oils – natural and earthy – carefully measuring them out into the water, the warm steam enveloping him and making him sweat. He picked up the big bottle of bubble bath and leaned over the tub, the butt plug pressing against his prostate. He hissed and closed his eyes, fumbling with the bottle of bubble bath and dropping it into the hot water. 

“Ohh…crap,” he grumbled, reaching into the hot and fragrant water for the slippery bottle, clenching his teeth as the plug shifted again and his cock hardened inside of the black leather cock cage harnessed to his body. He sighed, sitting back slowly, pulling the bottle from the tub. 

Carefully, he closed the lid and set it on the floor beside him and turned, reaching for a towel to wipe the bubbles from his arms and chest when he saw Adam leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. Kris bit his lip and dropped his eyes, nervous at being stared at, but he snuck a look up to see blue eyes bright with amusement. Feeling a little bold, Kris couldn’t help moving his eyes down, sliding down Adam’s naked body, from the light brushing of hair on his chest to his freckled skin to the semi-hard cock to the thick thighs and legs that were strong and masculine. 

He froze, not knowing if Adam was displeased by his clumsiness or his staring. 

“Here you go, baby.” 

Adam didn’t seem to be displeased; instead, he handed Kris a towel, smirking at him slightly. Kris took the towel and wiped his arms and hands, ducking his head to hide his blush. 

“None of that now, Kristopher,” Adam chided kindly. He pushed off from the wall and walked towards Kris until he was standing just a few inches from his shoulder, towering over Kris. “I like my boys coy, not scared of me.” 

“Yes, Adam,” Kris said, smiling as he lifted his chin to look up at Adam. “I’m not scared of you, I’m just nervous about what you think about me.” 

“You don’t have to be nervous, I think you’re lovely and gorgeous and all mine,” Adam said, smiling warmly. Kris felt his ears heat up and he smiled helplessly up at Adam. He watched as Adam plucked a thick wash cloth from the rack, handing it to Kris. “I want you to wash me.” 

He took it, feeling the plushness of the wash cloth in his hand, imagining how it was going to feel washing Adam’s body, having all that wonderful access to his skin, to touch him as much as he wanted. Kris bit his tongue as his cock stretched and rubbed against the leather harness, the pressure keeping him in a state of erotic limbo. He trembled as he licked his lips, looking up at his master. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Is everything ready?” 

“Yes, Adam,” Kris said, reaching up to offer his hand so that he could help Adam keep his balance as he stepped down into the bubbly water. Kris shut off the tap and adjusted the bath pillow to where it would be perfect for Adam’s neck and head. “Is that good, Adam?”

“Ahhhhh, thank you, baby, this is fucking fantastic,” Adam groaned, sinking down until just his head and the tops of his shoulders were out of the water. He grinned and looked up at Kris, eyes lowering with pleasure. “Hmmm…it smells so good. I like the scents you chose for me, Kristopher.” 

“Thank you, Adam,” he said, smiling with pride. He _really_ loved being praised by his master.

Adam closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub, his head on the bath pillow. “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

Kris took a deep breath and slid his knees along the floor closer towards Adam. He had to lean up a little and brace his hand against the edge of the tub, trying to keep his balance as he dipped the wash cloth into the water with his right hand. He picked up the organic soap and created a thick lather on the wash cloth, and then leaned down so that he was behind Adam’s head, moving the wash cloth gently across Adam’s shoulder to his neck, dipping into the water to wash his chest before moving it to the other side of his neck and shoulder. 

Adam chuckled. “I’m not going to break if you want to touch me a little harder, baby.” 

Kris smiled, letting his fingers spread apart on the wash cloth as he pushed it down Adam’s chest, right into the water, giving him a bolder touch as he ran the cloth over one of Adam’s nipples. 

“Mmmmm…” 

He could feel it harden under the thickness of the cloth and Kris bit his lip, grinning as he pinched it. 

Adam moaned and pushed his head back against the bath pillow. Kris let out a soft sound as the movement caused Kris to sit back, the butt plug pushing inside of him. His cock throbbed heatedly, trapped inside the cock cage. 

“Will you sing something?” 

Kris blushed, biting his lip. “Is that a request or an order?”

Adam opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Only a request. If you don’t feel comfortable…” 

“I feel kind of stupid singing in front of you.” 

“But why? I can’t appreciate someone singing to me because I’m a singer?” 

Kris grinned, dipping the wash cloth further into the water so that he could wash Adam’s belly. “You’re not _just_ a singer, though.” 

“Sure I am,” he said, chuckling. Kris bit his lip when he felt Adam’s stomach clench and move under his touch. “I started out just like everyone else, going to auditions, being told no, being an understudy and never getting to be the primary soloist. I sang in bars, clubs, off-off-off Broadway shows; I did demos and a lot of background singing – just like everyone else who wants to have a singing career. I’m luckier than most; but I work my ass off to stay lucky.” 

“I don’t sing like you, Adam.” 

Adam barked out a laugh. “Be thankful for that, Kris. At some point, I’m going to grow up and be too old to sing the way that I do.” 

Kris grinned. “I can’t see that ever happening.” 

“But you can still sing.” Adam smiled and closed his eyes, sinking back against the tub wall. “Come on, sing for me.” 

“All right,” he said, softly. “What do you want to hear?” 

“Something…something pretty and soft,” Adam murmured, keeping his eyes closed. 

Kris went through his mental catalog of music and songs, thinking of doing something classic like the Beatles. He was sure Adam would appreciate that. He thought of doing something with a bit of a rock vibe; or covering one of his favorite female singer-songwriters. But in the end, he went with something a little off the beaten path and hoped that Adam liked it. 

He started humming the melody, concentrating on washing Adam, and then let the words come… _”I’m clutching your words to my vampire heart once more; so let in the light, turn me to dust, if it don’t end in blood shed, dear, it’s probably not love…”_

When Kris used to play in bars or even at family gatherings, it always took him a moment to get over the stage fright, to push aside his doubts, and to face the music and be in the moment when he found his voice and he could feel the audience starting to get into him. He finished the lyrics to the song and was just humming the melody, his shyness gone as he focused on lathering more soap on the wash cloth and cleaning Adam’s arm. They both giggled when he scrubbed Adam’s arm pit. 

“Pretty song…is it one of yours?” 

Kris smiled and shook his head. “Tom McRae. It’s called ‘My Vampire Heart.’” 

“Sing it again.” 

Adam hummed along with him, taking the higher notes, and Kris shivered at having this moment with Adam. He smiled, listening to the way that Adam caught the melody of the song so quickly, letting his voice soar and fade, pitching it to meet Kris’s lower vocals, sharing sound with him and not just overtaking the music. Kris moved across the floor so that he could wash Adam’s legs and turned to look at Adam when he felt his hand curl around Kris’s wrist. 

“Come here; kiss me,” Adam said, pulling Kris towards him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Adam’s lips, letting out a soft noise when Adam wrapped his hand behind Kris’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Kris grabbed the edge of the tub as his body moved to accommodate the kiss, accepting Adam’s smooth tongue as it slipped inside between his lips. He dropped the wash cloth into the water, his hands flailing a little as Adam turned, wrapping his arms under Kris’s armpit and pulling him into the tub. 

“Wait—wait, I’m not—the harness—ohh ohhhh…” Kris closed his eyes and squealed as Adam moved his legs apart, making him straddle Adam’s lap. The plug moved and Kris jerked against Adam, creating a small tidal wave of water over the edge of the tub. “Ohhhhh…I’ll—I’ll clean that…later…” 

“Never mind that,” Adam said, huskily. 

His hands clung to Adam’s shoulders and he flung his head back and let out a sound that echoed against the tiles when one of Adam’s hands reached behind him and pushed against the base of the butt plug in hard, rhythmic presses. 

“Adam…please…” 

Adam chuckled, his other hand sliding down Kris’s belly, fingertips dancing along the edges of the harness, which felt tighter now because it was wet, and Kris widened his eyes when Adam tugged on the leather straps, letting it dig into Kris’s skin. He panted as Adam grinned up at him while his hand moved lower and squeezed around Kris’s cock, the leather cock cage digging into his flesh. Kris wasn’t surprised that he only seemed to get harder. He loved kneeling over Adam, watching the way that Adam just sank into the bath water, strong thighs propping him up so that all Kris needed to do was feel. Adam slipped his fingers under the bindings of the cock cage and traced his fingernail just below the head, the sharp edge of pain did nothing but racket up Kris’s need to come to the next level. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Adam murmured, kissing down Kris’s neck and nipping at the muscle before running his teeth across his collarbone. “Trapped inside this cage…what will you do if I let you come?” 

“Anything,” Kris said, moaning thickly. “Oh! Anything. Please.” 

Adam laughed throatily as his hands moved away from Kris’s cock, fingers slipping under the straps that moved down his crack, holding the base of the plug inside of him. Adam tugged the straps apart and Kris groaned in relief as some of the pressure around his cock eased. He closed his eyes and held on to Adam’s shoulders as he grabbed the base of the butt plug, twisting it slowly inside of Kris. 

“Ohhh! Oh God yes!” Kris couldn’t stop the thrust, his thighs shaking. 

Adam tugged the plug out slowly, stopping halfway at its thickest diameter and turning it. Kris shuddered, his cock hardening even more and throbbing against the bindings surrounding it. The cock ring that circled his balls and the base of his cock kept him from coming but he couldn’t stop shaking, like he was coming anyway. 

“Kristopher, look at me.” 

He opened his eyes and stared at Adam, mouth open and breathing heavily. He moaned when Adam pulled the butt plug out of him, dropping it somewhere in the tub. Before Kris even knew what he was doing, he had moved so that Kris was kneeling on the tub, his hands braced on the edge as Adam pushed him over the bath pillow from behind. 

“Ahhh, Kristopher, this is gorgeous,” Adam said, leaning over him and pressing the head of his cock against the rim of his hole, fucking between his thighs and dragging against his caged balls. “Fuck, I need a condom…I swear, if you were truly mine, I’d bareback you in a fucking heart beat.” 

Kris moaned, shaking everywhere. He’d never barebacked with any lover; it was his deal breaker. It was in his contract. But he wanted it _so_ much, wanted to know what it felt like to take Adam bare, just skin against skin. It was his fantasy, but not one that he could ever have in real life, not even with safe words. The agency assured that all masters and pleasure slaves were healthy and clean, but Kris didn’t know if he could…if he could _give_ a master something that intimate. But Adam…Adam made him want to change all of his rules and he knew that was dangerous, for both of them. He bit his lip so that he wouldn’t end up begging Adam for it. 

“Don’t fucking move, baby.” 

There was a loud splash as Adam stood up and got out of the tub. He walked to the medicine cabinet, dripping water everywhere, and pulled out a condom. He turned, leaning against the counter, so that Kris could watch him put it on. Adam’s cock was hard and thick, red and cruel looking. Kris licked his hips; he was going to get it rough, he could see it in the way Adam stared at him, in the way that he handled his own cock. Adam sheathed it quickly and walked back to the tub, getting back in the water and grabbing Kris by the hips to pull him up out of the water. 

Kris held on to whatever he could and let out a throaty cry when Adam pushed his cock inside of him. He was pushed back to his knees underwater, Adam’s weight on his back pushing his chest against the bath pillow. He fucked him with long, deep strokes, grunting into Kris’s ear. It was hard and hot and Kris couldn’t get enough. 

“—want to fuck you all the time; every time I see you—“ 

“Adam—“ 

“—feel so tight around my cock, baby, like you were made for me—“ 

“—God yes! More!” 

The rim of his hole was so tender, but the way that Adam’s cock felt as it moved inside of him, water splashing around their lower bodies and over the edge, flooding the floor. The condom wasn’t lubed enough but Kris didn’t care, it was _so_ good. Adam’s arms curled under his arms to tighten around his chest. He jerked Kris back so that he was seated right on Adam’s lap. 

“Do you like this, baby? Like it like this? Tight little hole sucking in my cock.” 

“Yes, yes you know I do,” Kris panted back, letting out a heady mewl of need. 

Adam panted against his ear and stopped moving, holding him still. He kissed and bit Kris’s neck, everywhere he could reach, hands trailing up and down Kris’s chest to pinch and twist his nipples into hard nubs. Kris moaned, feeling it streak right down into his cock, pain throbbing into pleasure. 

Then Adam raised his hands and locked them behind Kris’s neck, bending him forward as Kris’s arms flopped helplessly in the air. All he could do was try and reach behind Adam’s head, but he couldn’t do a damn thing for leverage when Adam started thrusting up into him, his pace hard and relentless. 

“Uhh! Uhh Adam…uhhh! More. Come on, please, more!” 

Adam jerked his hips hard, making him feel each rough thrust, raising up to his knees and sitting back hard, pulling Kris back down on him. He groaned, trying to arch in Adam’s hold but he couldn’t move. He could only stare into the bath as his body contorted in the position Adam was holding him in. He thrust again, nearly lifting Kris out of the water, and used his weight and the slight buoyancy of the water to keep Kris moving on his cock, up and down, hard short strokes that slipped right against his prostate and making Kris shout and cry out, mumbling pleas for “more” and “hurts” and “yes.” 

“That’s my good boy,” Adam said, breathlessly. “Right there, isn’t it?” 

“Yes!” 

Kris huffed, trying to move with Adam, feeling the leather cage around his cock pull and tighten. He wasn’t going to come, but he wanted to, he _needed_ to. He thought he’d die if he didn’t get to come soon. 

“Please! Please, _please_ let me come! Please, _Adam_ , please! Ohhhhh! Yes, fuck, yes!” 

Adam growled, tightening his grip behind Kris’s neck, bending him forward even harder. He gave a few hard thrusts, grunting harshly so that Kris knew that Adam was going to come. He was going to come and Kris couldn’t do anything to join him. He moaned as Adam slammed into him again and again, the last thrust pushing his cock as far inside Kris’s hole as it could go, shouting loudly as he came inside Kris. 

Kris cried out as Adam’s hands tightened painfully behind Kris’s neck, his arms and shoulders nearly going numb. He squeezed and clenched his muscles, trying to coax more pleasure from Adam, wringing his cock with his ass, doing what he could to make it so good for Adam, hoping that if he pleased Adam enough that he’d finally release him and let him come, too. 

“Please…I’ve been good…please…Adam, please…” 

Adam groaned and let go of Kris’s arms, both of them splashing limply into the water. He moved Kris so that his chest was braced against the bath pillow, arms dangling beside him. Adam kept his cock inside of Kris as he leaned his weight down Kris’s back. 

“Yes, you were such a good boy,” Adam crooned against his ear, his hands reaching under Kris’s belly and loosening the cage. 

Kris closed his eyes and cried in relief and freedom. “Please…please…” 

“I love it when you come for me… _because_ of me,” he whispered, freeing the leather cage from his cock. 

He sniffled, urgency making him emotional, his cock throbbing from the friction of Adam’s touch. He squeezed around Adam’s cock, the thickness still there but the hardness fading. Adam chuckled slightly as he carefully unbuckled the cock ring from Kris’s balls, letting it go in the water. 

Kris bit back a sharp cry when he felt Adam’s hand curl around his tender and abused cock, the other gently squeezing his sore balls. 

“I want to feel you come. I want to feel you squeeze my cock while you come,” Adam said, stroking him hard and fast under the water. The warm soapy water was the perfect lubricant; the wet friction was incredible as Adam tightened his grip, twisting his wrist with every up stroke. Kris still managed to blush at the loud squelching sound and Adam chuckled, licking his earlobe. “Better come fast or I’m going to slip out of you. You don’t want me to slip out, do you, baby? Hmmm? Yes, that’s good, that’s my good boy, good…ohhhhh, Kristopher, I can feel you around my cock…come, baby, come…” 

He thrust his hips back, clenching tightly to hold Adam’s softening cock inside of him as Adam worked him over. Kris closed his eyes and groaned, feeling his body starting to freeze in that delicious tension right before he started to come. He flung his head back against Adam’s shoulder, moving his hands back to grab Adam’s hips, holding him in place so that Kris could try and keep Adam’s cock inside of him as he shuddered against Adam’s chest. 

“Yes, yes! Yes! Oh Adam!” 

“So fucking good, baby,” Adam whispered, moaning against his neck. “God, that’s so fucking good. Keep squeezing, just a little more.” 

Kris fell against the bath pillow as the last of his pleasure echoed through his body, biting the terry cloth of the pillow when he felt Adam’s cock slip out of his hole. He lowered his hand on Adam’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock, too sensitive and sore for more. “Ohhhh my God…” 

Adam laughed, kissing Kris’s shoulder and stroking his back. “That was fucking fantastic. I really needed that.” 

“I needed that, too,” he mumbled, his body weak and sated. “Thank you, Adam.” 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Adam ran his hand down Kris’s back, dipping under the water, sliding down his crack to tap his fingertips against his rim. 

“Ohhhhh…please, Adam…sore…” he whined, turning his head and looking up at his master. 

Adam smiled at him, caressing his asshole gently before moving his hand away. “Take a shower with me. I’ll wash you this time.” 

“Only if you carry me, Adam.” 

“Mmmm…my pleasure,” Adam murmured, kissing his ear and wrapping his arms around Kris, holding him close. “Anything you want.” 

*****


End file.
